


Rude

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun finally gets to see his favorite idol Kim Kibum perform. He just never expected the idol to be so. darn. rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) for a prompt request.

Jonghyun waited in line anxiously with the thousands of other fans, hyped up by the energy of being surrounded by fellow “Lockets,” as they liked to be called. Although the famous artist Kim Kibum, more commonly known as Key, was hands down his favorite, he had never actually been to a live concert. This concert especially was a big deal because Key had finally been invited to perform at the Tokyo Dome and had broken down in tears at his last concert when he had announced it to all of his fans, or “Little Freaks” as Key liked to call them.

Jonghyun had, of course, watched all of this from the safety of his apartment, sniffling away as the news was announced. He was so happy for Key and knew that the artist had been waiting since his debut in Japan several years before for the honor of being invited to the Tokyo Dome. Jonghyun, along with the other Lockets, couldn’t be prouder of their idol.

The gates to the stadium finally opened and a buzz of excitement left the crowd as people began to push forward. Jonghyun pulled his sweater around himself, careful to cover his face with his scarf to fight off the cold. As he neared the ticket booth, he wasn’t able to contain his delight with the fact that he was about to witness such a momentous occasion in the idol’s life – live! Giddyness overtook his body as he allowed himself to be swept away by the crowd towards his seat, clutching his fan-light tightly in his fist as a talisman that the idol would know that he and everyone else here was rooting for him.

~

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Kibum screeched as his manager entered his changing room. His cordi-noona had just finished his make-up and he was starting to hyperventilate with nervous anticipation of his big performance.

“Uh…” was all his manager said.

Typical, Kibum thought to himself. His manager had never been the type to deal well with stress, so he turned desperately to his best friend and choreographer lounging lazily in the chair next to him.

“Tae, please say something. Anything to distract me, please,” he begged, using a bit of aegyo to win over the younger man.

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out. You’ve practiced everything one hundred times and are going to kill it. Stop whining,” was all the younger said, only glancing up from his phone once to give his friend a really? kind of look before returning his full attention back to his device.

“Ugh, you are literally the worst,” Kibum said, slumping in his chair and checking his own phone, which was painfully devoid of notifications.

“Hyung, you know no one is going to try contacting you today, so stop checking!” Taemin scolded, smacking Kibum’s arm to help convey his frustration with the idol.

“Yah!” Kibum says, drawing away and pouting. “I just wanted to double check-“

“Yeah, well, stop checking. You look pathetic. Honestly…”

The idol set his phone down on the counter in front of him, waiting for it to light up with a tell-tale sign of a message, but nothing happened.

“Two minutes to show time!” One of the stage managers shouted into the room, quickly exiting to do whatever it was they needed to do before the show started.

Steeling himself, Kibum breathed deeply and glanced up to see his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He took in his flawless make-up, the dark black eyeliner highlighting the almond shape of his eyes and contrasted nicely with the bright red of his recently dyed hair. His earrings caught the light and he glanced to the corner of the mirror, seeing the reflection of his team moving around in pre-show mayhem before closing his eyes once again and taking in a final breath.

“Let’s do this,” he said, standing up and feeling the cold confidence of Key, the kpop star and world-famous idol, overtake any nerves that he had felt only moments before.

He caught Taemin’s eye as he exited his dressing room and the younger smirked at him before walking off to no doubt check that the dancers were in position and ready for the show to start.

“This way, Key,” his manager said, placing his hand on Kibum’s shoulder to guide him to the correct stage door. Key followed him and sent a silent prayer – entreaty – whatever it was to the powers that be that everything would be all right and that his fans would be proud of his performance and the work he and his team had put into it.

The screams of his fans reached his ears and he smiled, knowing that no matter what happened tonight, it would be unforgettable.

~

Jonghyun screamed until his voice was hoarse, abused from the hour of enthusiastic fan chants and joyous singing along to Key’s amazing performance. He had never seen the idol so charismatic on stage before, which was saying a lot, and the sight was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a brief intermission, no doubt for an outfit change, but Jonghyun knew that the show was coming to an end as the energy in the crowd seemed to shift and the Tokyo Dome employees instructed fans to change their fan-light settings so that they no doubt left a message for their idol.

Too focused on the task at hand, which was really quite difficult in the dark and packed stadium, Jonghyun completely missed the commotion around him until he felt a soft yet firm hand grip his arm before he was being dragged away from his spot.

“Hey, what’re you?” but before he could finish asking his question a hand was clamped over his mouth and he finally caught sight of the people around him: security guards.

Oh no, he thought desperately. Did I do something wrong?

He stayed quiet and awaited his fate, upset that he would be unable to see Key’s final stage.

~

“Ready?” Taemin asked him, helping him put on his jacket to complete his outfit for the final number.

“Yeah,” Key responded distractedly, still in the zone. “Did you pick an audience member?”

“Yep, sure did,” Taemin said, smiling brightly at him. The idol seemed to miss the way that the younger man smirked at his obliviousness, instead moving past him to join his dancers as they marched on stage to the opening notes of the big finale. Key had worked tirelessly on this performance with Taemin, hoping to demonstrate his more sexual side while also thrilling the fans by placing one of the audience members right up on stage with him; the center of his – and everyone else’s - attention.

Taemin had teased him endlessly about the fangirls across Japan simultaneously dying from jealously and excitement, but Kibum had insisted that bringing a fan on stage would be the perfect way to end his show and leave them with a little taste of what they could expect from his next album. Key had left the details to his manager but Taemin had become uncharacteristically excited about the project a few weeks ago after coming over to his apartment for dinner.

Key allowed himself to sink into the familiarity of ‘Born to Shine’ as the song picked up pace and the crowd went wild, no doubt reacting to his scantily clad body and sensual dance moves. He smirked, happy that they were reacting just as he had predicted, moving through the motions with even more vigor as his favorite part came closer and closer.

Two of his dancers brought a stooped figure onto the stage and Key smiled brightly at the audience, loving the few gasps and screams that erupted as the fans realized just what was happening.

This is going to be good.

~

Oh my god. Oh my god. No, just no. Jonghyun thought desperately, hoping that his heart wouldn’t give out on him as the security men guided him towards the backstage and handed him off to a pair of dancers. Jonghyun tried desperately to fight them, a sudden sense of foreboding coming over him as the commotion of the backstage told him that he was not being led quietly to a room but was being shoved, quite forcefully, onto the stage.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath as he saw Key on stage, wearing the sexiest outfit alive. The sight of the idol clad in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a BDSM-inspired top that left nothing to the imagination, and a sexy blazer took his breath away and made him completely forget about the fact that not only was he on stage in front of millions of screaming fans, but that he was literally only feet away from the idol.

As he was pushed into a seat, Kibum strode over cockily, still singing his heart out and dancing sexily to the music. Jonghyun gulped and couldn’t help but admire the sight before him, his own pants becoming tighter at the sight of that slim but muscled torso dipping and thrusting inches away from his face.

Key slapped the leather whip onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, startling him so that he sat up straight and looked right into the idol’s eyes.

A flash of something crossed the idol’s face and Jonghyun hoped that he hadn’t thrown him off. But, like the professional that he was, Key continued with the performance, strutting around the chair and once again leaning over and into Jonghyun’s space before backing away and thrusting those lovely hips seductively once again. Jonghyun literally fought back the urge to moan when the sight became too much for his poor nerves to handle.

Thankfully, the song ended and Jonghyun released the breath he had been holding. Key walked over and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his smaller frame and leading him off stage, glancing back briefly to smirk at his adoring fans as they screamed and cried out for an encore.

Key’s grip on his shoulder tightened as they emerged backstage and Jonghyun felt his knees finally give, sinking to the floor in front of the idol and causing a multitude of people to rush over to them.

“That-“ Jonghyun breathed, trying to focus on what he was saying as Key knelt down before him, a look of concern on his beautiful, stupid face. “That,” he started again, determined to convey his feelings with what had just happened, “was so r-rude,” he finally breathed out, slumping into the man before him.

Jonghyun felt Key’s torso begin to shake right before he burst out laughing, wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

“Oh my gosh, Jong, you are too cute. Are you okay?” he asked, brushing the hair off of the shorter man’s face, who only grimaced and weakly slapped the man’s chest.

“Jonghyun-hyung, are you okay?” Taemin asked, approaching them cautiously as Key accepted a bottle of water from someone and pushed it into Jonghyun’s hands. 

“Ngh,” was all he could say, to which Taemin smiled and clapped a hand over Key's shoulder. “See, I told you we had a good one picked.”

Key struck out, smacking the back of Taemin’s head as he whined loudly, “Yah! How long have you been planning this? You're such a little shit sometimes... Why didn’t anyone tell me that my boyfriend was coming to my performance!”

At his outburst, Jonghyun leaned up to place a chaste kiss against Key's lips, smiling shyly as he settled back down and met the idol’s intense gaze. “I wanted to see you in action...but also wanted to be part of the crowd, you know, to get the whole experience. I am your number one fan after all.”

Key looked quizzically down at him only to have his harsh gaze broken by a dazzling smile, “You are so silly, Jongie.”

“I know, that’s why you love me,” he responded cutely, snuggling into his chest before finally realizing just what his boyfriend was wearing.

As the crew moved around them once again, content that everything was all right, Jonghyun leaned up to whisper into his lover’s ear, “You know that I fully intend to make very good use of this outfit, right?” before he took the lobe into his mouth and toyed with it, feeling the idol shiver and the beginnings of excitement and revenge tingle through his body.

Sometimes it was good to have a super hot boyfriend, even if he was terribly rude.


End file.
